


Skylar in the Devildom

by Erica1243



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Kisses, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Half-demons, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I don't know which tags to insert, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Kisses, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Soft Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Swearing, Top Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), elfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica1243/pseuds/Erica1243
Summary: Skylar Tinley is a 27 years old girl who works at an ice cream shop (she hates her job). She practices witchcraft and wants to be a powerful witch like her mom. One day when she was walking to her work place after her lunch break...
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome to the Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm Erica, the author of this fanfiction. English is not my native language so if there are any grammar errors let me know! ^.^  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_**Beep Beep**_

*Yawn*

"Time to get up." I said with a slight smile.  
I had a fast breakfast and decided to have a shower while listening to music. After a lot of singing I checked my phone:

  
[ **08.32** ]

Fuck. I'm going to be late for work.  
I put a white top, a pair of shorts and my favourite oversized jeans jacket on and went to my living room. I grabbed some books and my headphones, put them in my bag and went out. It was a sunny day in New York, I hate sunny days. While I was walking I did my hair in two messy buns and I started to speed up my pace.

[ **09.01** ]

"Ugh! I'm finally here." I whispered out of breath.  
In front of the door of the building where I worked my boss 'welcomed' me with a morning rebuke for my delay.  
"This is the 5th time you're late." he told me watching his clock.  
He was a tall and man with dark brown hair slicked back and with two beautiful blue eyes. I would have fucked him if he wasn't my boss.  
"Sorry, I won't be late again..."  
He turned and went quickly to his office.  
"Bitch." I murmured.  
I entered the building and found too many people in it. "It's only a Monday, why is it so busy?" I went to the locker room and put my ugly apron on as Elia greeted me.  
"Yo Sky, you seem tired, did you run again for coming here?" he said smirking.  
"Fuck off Elia, I'm not in the mood of your shit."  
"Rude! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go the bar tonight. I'll invite Marg too."  
"Maybe tomorrow, I wanted to try some spells tonight."  
"The ones in your mom's spells book?"  
"Yeah, I'll be as powerful as her one day."  
"Suit yourself, if you need us, me and Margaret will be at Luca's."  
"Thanks." I smiled at him and went behind the counter to start working.

  
That was Elia. We're friends since I was 6. He was a human when we met. Our mothers were close friends and powerful witches. One day Elia was attacked by some demons, he was dying so his mother had to transform him into an half demon. He never saw it like a problem, he actually likes his demon form.

  
"Excuse me, can I have the vanilla ice cream?" a little kid asked me.  
"W-what? Oh yeah, right. It's coming."

[ **13.15** ]  
It's finally lunch break!

  
I grabbed my bag from the locker room as I took off my apron and went to the library next to the ice cream shop. I seated on mu usual place near the window in the angle and put some books out of my bag. This used to be my uncle's library. I was very close to him but he suicided once he found her naked wife in their bed with a merman on top of her.  
"Skylar? Is that you?"  
Oh shit, not again. Here comes Zackary, he has a crush on me for almost 4 year now. He's cute but he isn't my type.  
"Celare." I whispered to myself. He shouldn't be able to see me now.  
"Skylar? I thought I saw her. Well, better leave then, I still need to visit my grandma." he said going back out.  
*Sigh* I snap my fingers and return visible again.  
"Why can't he just leave me alone?!" I clicked my phone screen.  
[ 13.47 ]  
Really?! I'm gonna be late twice in a day? Fan-fucking-tastic.

  
I collected all my things and exit the library. I take a few steps and look back. Nothing. Strange, I have a feeling that someone is following me. I take another step and look back again.  
"Wait, where am I?"  
"Welcome to the Devildom, Skylar." a familiar voice said. It was a tall tanned man with red hair and yellow eyes. He was seated on a chair placed higher than the other 7 that were in front. In the room there were 7 purple banners; each banner had a different animal on it.  
"And you are?" I asked. When I was a kid my mother used to tell me that the Devildom was a dangerous place.  
"I'm Diavolo, the future king of the Devildom. But enough about me, Lucifer will tell you all you need to know. He's my right hand, Avatar of Pride, a student council and most importantly my best friend." He said with a wide smile.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo. The prince wanted to strengthening the relationship between humans, angels and demons..." the demon called Lucifer explained. He had black hair and red eyes. "...so we decided to institute an exchange program and we sent two of our students to the Celestial Realm end two to the Human Realm as two angels and two humans were sent here."

"Wait! I know you Diavolo! You were my mom's friend, right? I saw you a couple times when I was a kid... She was called Amber, Amber Tinley." I said a little too loud interrupting Lucifer.  
"Lower you voice! He's the prince, give him respect!"  
"There's no need to be rude, Lucifer... so you are Skylar Tinley! You grew up a lot, I remember when you were a little girl." Diavolo said smiling.  
"Ahem!" Lucifer cleared his throat. Ugh! I hate this demon.  
"Sorry Lucifer, please continue."  
"As I was saying you'll stay here for a year frequenting the Royal Academy of Diavolo or RAD and when you finish you time here in the Devildom you will write a paper about your exchange. In this moment you are in the student council room."  
"And I thought that I no longer had to see the school." I murmured obtaining a laughter from Diavolo and a glance from Lucifer.  
"Oh, and you'll leave in the House of Lamentation with me and my six brothers for protecting you, and Mammon, the second brother and Avatar of Greed, will be in charge of you."  
"What?! I don't need a babysitter!"  
"In your realm, but the Devildom is a dangerous place, there will be demons that want to eat your soul."  
"Ok, you may have a point. So where is he?"  
"Here's your DDD, it works like a normal phone and there are all our numbers on it. Try yo call Mammon."  
"Wait, does my phone work here?"  
"Yes, it does but you can't contact us with it."  
I clicked the screen of my DDD and went to the contact section. I saw Mammon number and clicked it.  
(Yoooooo.) someone said from the phone. I was starting to get tired of this bullshit.  
"Are you Mammon? If yes come in the student council room"  
(Wait, who are ya to tell me this?!)  
"Hurry up already!" I said and ended he call. Lucifer was looking at me with amused eyes.

Some minutes passed and the door of the room suddenly opened.  
"So where's the little kid who dared to summon me?" Mammon said.  
"Who are you calling a little kid?! I'm 27 yea-MAMMON?!" I screamed.  
"SKYLAR?! What are ya doin' here?"  
"I'm the new exchange student, you never told me you were one of the seven avatars of sin."  
"How do you know each other?" The grumpy black haired demon said.  
"I was at the casinò playing poker in a normal Saturday and I won 3 times in a row. I was heading back home when this white haired demon stopped me because he wanted some of my money. So I told him that if he made a pact with me I would have given him 2/3 of my earned money and he accepted. We're friends since then."  
"Typical Mammon."  
"So this idiot is my babysitter?"  
"Oi! Who are ya callin' an idiot?!"  
"Sorry Great Mammon. Can we go to my home now?"  
"You two can go, I still need to talk about something with Lord Diavolo." Lucifer said.  
"As you wish, Sir." I bowed with a cocky smile on and exited the door with Mammon.  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes at me but decided to stay silent.

As we walked alone in silence I began to wonder if my mom knew about this. Before her death she trained me a lot saying that "You need to be prepared if someone decide to attack you.", she taught me tricks for killing demons and angels too. She knew Diavolo too and when I was a kid he was almost every day with my family. When my mom adopted Margaret she didn't taught her how to defend herself with demons or angels as she did with me. Maybe my answers will be in the strange old book that I can't read she gifted me on my 16th birthday.

[ **15.00** ]  
We finally arrived in the House of Lamentation. It was a very big house, I don't think I ever saw a place this big. Mammon took me on a tour of the house until we stopped in front of a room. "And this is where you're stayin'."  
"Tonight there will be a little welcome party in the living room so ya better dress up nicely. You'll meet my other brothers and the other three exchange students.  
"Thanks, I guess."  
"And now the Great Mammon has important things to do. If ya need something send a message to one of my brothers."

And he's gone. I entered my room and put my bag on the floor. "Not bad." I whispered to myself. I should warn my friends, they deserve to know.

[ _**The drunked ones**_ ]

**Me** : Hey guys, I just wanted to warn you that this year I can't be in our world so if you need something from me send a message.  
 **Me** : And take care of Geronimo for now. I'll be able to take him down here with me later.  
 **Marg** : WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! What do you mean that you won't be able to be in our world?!  
 **Me** : You remember Diavolo, right?  
 **El** : The Devildom Prince?  
 **Me** : Yeah, that one. He decided to do an exchange program for strengthening the relationship between the three realms and I was chosen as one of the two human rappresentative the Human World. So I'm in the Devildom now and Mammon is my new babysitter.  
 **Marg** : But we can still visit you, can't we?  
 **El** : Yeah, can we?  
 **Me** : Idk, I need to ask Lucifer for this. I swear I hate that bitch.  
 **El** : Ahahah, he's not that bad once you get to know him, I talked with him twice.  
 **Marg** : Ahah, you just don't like people Sky. Maybe this year you'll make some friends, who knows.  
 **Me** : No, thanks. I can't wait till I get out of here.  
 **Me** : I need to go now, I need to prepare for the party tonight. I'll let you know what Lucifer says.  
 **Marg** : Have fun babe.  
 **El** : Send pictures!

*Sigh*  
Guess I need to look presentable. Let's see what do we have in this closet.  
"What the--"  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Why are there so many clothes. And they seem super expensive too!  
After examining every dress in search of an anti-human fabric, I found a very cute dress: it wasn't too elegant but it wasn't too sporty either. It was black, short and sleeveless.  
I put some dark red lipstick on and did a smokey eyes look on my eyes.  
"And now the shoes. But where are they?" I started looking around in search of a pair of white Convers. There were a lot of shoes boxes under the bed.  
"There really is everything in this room!"  
I went to the bathroom and started to straighten my hair with my new hair straightener.  
"All done."  
I snapped some photos and sent them to Elia and Margaret.

[ **_The drunked ones_** ]

**Me** : _Photos sent._  
 **Me** : So what do you think on my look?  
 **Eli** : GIRL YOU'RE ON FIRE!  
 **Marg** : Yeah! They won't be able to take their eyes off of you!  
 **Me** : Ahah, don't exaggerate. I hope no one notice me.  
 **Eli** : I don't think that's possibile, you're irresistible!  
 **Marg** : And you need to socialize with other people.  
 **Me** : Idk Marg, they're demons, I shouldn't trust them.  
 **Marg** : But you trust Mammon, right?  
 **Me** : Not really... He's an idiot.  
 **Eli** : Sky, don't be rude!  
 **Marg** : Don't worry babe, now go and have fun.  
 **Marg** : And remember: don't be mean when someone will try to talk with you!  
 **Me** : Ugh! Fine...  
 **Me** : I'll miss you guys...  
 **Eli** : Of course you do! I would miss me too!  
 **Marg** : ...  
 **Me** : ...  
 **Eli** : What?

[ **19.30** ]  
I should start to go, I guess. Wait, where do I go now? l don't remember the way around here... Welp, I'll just go right every time.

[ **20.02** ]  
"Aw come on! Where the fuck is Mammon when I need him!"  
"Do you need help?" a man with blonde hair asked me.  
"Ehm... I'm lost, can you tell me where can I find the room of the Welcome party?"  
"Sure, It's in the living room. I'm going there too, follow me."  
"OK."  
We started walking.  
"So are you Skylar Tinley?"  
"That's my name. Who are you?"  
"I'm Satan, the fourth brother and the Avatar of Wrath, nice to meet you."  
Avatar of Wrath? He seems like a really chill man. Well, better stay careful.  
The rest of the walk was silent, but I didn't mind.  
We finally arrived to destination and they were all looking at us. I hate being at the center of attention.  
" You're late." Lucifer said.  
" Sorry Mr.Perfection." I said rolling my eyes.  
Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes now. While Satan seemed amused.  
" Know your place, human!"  
I rolled my eyes again and went to seat on the corner. I grabbed my phone and started playing Mononoke land, when a voice called me.  
"Skylar, right? I'm Solomon, the other human, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, I sense power from you, are you a sorcerer?"  
"Yes, I am and you're a witch, right?"  
"Well, not yet, but my mom was a witch so I learned something from her."  
"Interesting. What can you do?"  
"I can cast some little spells and-"

"Ahem! Can I talk to the human, please?" a little child with blond hair approched me.  
"Mh? Oh! You're so cute! What's your name little boy?" I said while petting him with a big smile.  
"I'm not a child! Stop it!"  
"Of course you aren't, you're a big man!" I love children, in the Human World I babysitted my friend's sibling from time to time.  
"I just wanted to tell you to stay careful with these demons! They're really dangerous!"  
"Luke! Stop telling lies to Skylar!" Another person with dark skin joined our conversation.  
"Who are you?"I asked.  
"Hi there, I'm Simeon and this cute little one is Luke. We're the two angels sent here." they seem friendly enough. If I really need to make a couple of friends I'll go to them.  
"Nice to meet you. Where are you three staying? I didn't see you in the House today."  
"We live in the Purgatory Hall. It's beautiful there! There isn't any demon too!" Luke said with a cute smile. I wanna adopt him, he's so cute!  
"Ahem! Can I have your attention please?" Lucifer said from the center of the room.


	2. Fasmar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's my tumblr account:  
> https://erica1243.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy this chapter! ♡

"First of all I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. I am Lucifer, Avatar of Pride. And these are my others 6 brothers."

"Hi ya all I'm the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed."  
"Hey there, I'm L-Leviathan, Avatar of Envy." a man with light blue said.  
"Hello, I'm Satan, Avatar of Wrath."  
"Hi, I'm Asmoedeus, Avatar of lust, but you can call me Asmo~" the man with light brown hair said with a flirty tone. He reminds me of Elia.  
"I'm hungry... I mean I'm Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony."  
"*Yawn* and I'm Belphegor, his twin and Avatar of Sloth." twins?! But they are nothing alike! The first one has orange hair, purple eyes and is really tall and the second one has dark blue hair with withe tufts in front, purple eyes and is shorter than Beelzebub... The color of the eyes is the only same thing they have.  
" School will start in two days. If you want to ask something you can visit me in my office. I hope you have fun tonight." and with that Lucifer ended the presentation.

Slow music filled the room.  
"May I have this dance please?" Simeon held out his hand and knelt. What a gentleman!  
I took his hand and we started to dance. He had his hands on my hips to pull me closer and I put my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest and followed the beat. We stayed like this for the entire song until Mammon came, of course.  
"What are ya doing near my human, you're too close!" he said trying to grab Simeon from his back.  
"Mammon. How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't my boyfriend so stop acting like it." I told him getting a little farther from the angel.  
"I'm not actin' like a boyfriend."   
"Sorry Mammon, I won't stay too near to your human in front of you. I'm going to get something to drink." Simeon said walking away.   
I glanced at Mammon and sighed.   
"Now that you made my dancing partner go away, will you dance with me?"  
"The Great Mammon can't be seen dancing around with a human..."  
"Fine, I'll go get Solomon."  
"...but you're fortunate I don't care about the others." he said grabbing my hand in his and putting the other one on my back. We were dancing tango... since when can Mammon actually dance tango? I decided to not question it and just danced. I learned almost all types of dances because of my adoptive sister, Margaret. She is really great at dancing but doesn't like to show it much.  
"I'm goin' to get something to drink, do ya want something?" the greed demon asked.  
"Bring me the strongest alcoholic for humans in here." I smiled innocently at him. He nodded and went to get my order.  
In the Human World when I went to the clubs with my two best friends I was always the most sober one, I was the one driving after all. But here I don't have to worry about that.  
After three drinks I decided to stop, I didn't want to make a fool of myself the first night.  
I was seated near the home made bar section talking to Barbatos about cocktails when Asmodeus arrived.  
"Hi Skylar, I watched how you drank all that alcohol without any problem and I was asking if you wanted to do a little game with me." he looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes.  
"No thanks, I pass." I said going to the dance floor again to start dancing.  
"Come on, it will be funny." he hugged me.  
"Oi! Quit annoyin' Sky." Mammon grubbed my hand and pulled me towards him.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Asmo said going to another demoness who was looking at us.

  
[ **23.57** ]  
I was starting to have fun with Mammon when the grumpy black haired demon made us go to our rooms. They even have a curfew here!  
I went to my room and changed in my pj: oversized t-shirt and shorts.  
I'm not in the mood of sleeping. I wanted to try some spells of my mum's spells book but SOMEONE kidnapped me so...  
"Where did I put my bag?" I started looking around my room.  
"Ah, there it is." but wait, why did it change its color? I swear today is just getting weirder.  
I take a look in it. At least my books and headphones are still the same.  
"Music or books?"  
"Book or music?"  
I took my headphones and plugged them on my real phones and began listening to music.

> _"E' per te che sono verdi gli alberi  
>  e rosa i fiocchi in maternità  
> è per te che il sole brucia a luglio  
> è per te tutta questa città  
> è per te che sono bianchi i muri  
> e la colomba vola  
> è per te il 13 dicembre  
> è per te la campanella a scuola  
> è per te ogni cosa che c'è ninna naaaa ninna eeee..."_

  
Tears began to fall in my face while I singed. I remember my mom used to sing me this song till I fell asleep.  
"I fucking miss you mama." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.  
Next thing I know it's morning.  
"Did I fell asleep while listening to music? Really? Ugh! I'm pathetic."

[ **07.27** ]  
I need to change I guess... Fuck it, I'm too lazy.  
The kitchen was next to my room so it wasn't that difficult to find it.  
*Yawn* "Morning." I said still half asleep.  
What the fuck, they didn't even greeted me! Rude! I seated next to Mammon in the corner. I wasn't hungry so I grabbed my phone and started playing again Mononoke land.  
"I won. Too easy" I said softly with a smile on face.  
"HOW DID I LOSE! Come on! I'm literally a god at this game." Leviathan broke the silence.  
Perfect timing, can it be...  
"Oi Levi, what are you playing?" I asked.  
"Mh? It's a game called Mononoke Land, not normies things."  
"Are you called L3V1?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I'm BlueSky. I just defeated you." I said smiling.

Oh shit, why does he look so angry? And why did he traform in his demon form?! Ah right he's the Avatar of Envy.  
"Oh shit."  
Levi runned towards me and tried to attack me. I managed to dodge all his punches without problems but I was sleepy and wasn't in the mood of fight so I froze him with a spell:  
"PROHIBERE! I'll release you when you calm down. I'm not in the mood of arguing or fighting." I said while yawning.  
Everyone was now looking at me.  
"That's my human. She dodged all his punches without effort and this little spells she does can save her life." Mammon said with a proud smile.  
"But if she dies for any reason it will be your responsibility either way and that's final." Lucifer said.  
"But I'm a very busy demon ya know! I can't babysit her 24/7."  
"AND THAT'S FINAL I SAID."  
"Ahem! I'm calm now, can you release me please?" Levi asked me with a hint of blush on his face.  
"Sure, but don't attack me. If you want we can play together sometimes, I could tell you some tricks too. I don't mind."  
" You seem well enough for a normie, I guess."  
" I'll come at 4, 'k?"  
"We will see if I'm busy or not." he said looking back at his D.D.D.

[ **15.48** ]  
I should get ready right? Well guess what, I won't cause I'm lazy as fuck. (It's a lazy day, don't judge me).

I have 10 minutes yet so I went to Lucifer's office for making my questions.

I knocked at his door.  
" Enter." someone from the other side said.  
I opened the door and found Lucifer sat in front of his desk with a pen in his left hand and a paper in the other. ~~(Please fuck me daddy.)~~  
"Hi, I just wanted to ask you 2 questions."  
"Go ahead."  
"First I wanted to ask If I could have my cat brought here."  
"I'll ask Barbatos for this. It will be in your room by tomorrow. Next question?"  
"I was wondering, can my friends visit me sometimes? They are only 2 and they're half demons."  
"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"  
"No, thank you for your time." I said smiling.  
I was about to head out of the office and my hand was already on the door handle when something crossed my mind. I'm about to do a really stupid thing. I should go out but...  
"Oh, and Lucifer, you're cuter when you're calm." I said exiting the door. I didn't saw his expression but I can tell he wasn't pleased by my 'compliment'. I began running hoping that Lucifer didn't want to kill me now. I arrived in front of Levi's door and knocked.  
"What's the secret word?" Leviathan said from inside the room.  
"Well, it's a secret."  
"But you need to tell me what it is."  
"I won't, I'm loyal to my friends."  
"So we're friends now?"  
"If you let me in, I'll tell you."  
"Ugh, you win." he said opening the door.  
"But first, what's the best anime in the world?"  
"The Tale of the Seven Lords duh!"  
"Where have you been all this time?" he said blushing and smiling.

[ **18.42** ]  
After playing a couple games together and watched some episodes of TLS I decided to go to my room for a bit of me-time but unfortunately I found Mammon in it.  
"Why are you here Mammon?"  
"I'm still your babysitter so I need to check on ya."  
"Oh, I'm alright, thanks for you concern. I'm just gonna have a quick shower now..."  
"It wasn't cause I was concerned, it's my job."  
"Yeah, right. Then you can go now."  
"Why are ya so rude with me?" he said pouting.  
"Ugh! Do as you want Mammon."  
I grabbed some clothes from my closet and went to the bathroom. I washed myself quickly and after finishing I grabbed a towel and put it around me. Then I looked myself in the mirror and saw her.  
"Hi Sky, it's been a long time. Did you think you got rid of me? How stupid of you." that's Fasmar, I don't even know what she is. I have her since I was 17, when my mom died. At first she was kind, but after a year or so she started to ruin my life. I haven't seen her for 4 years.  
"What do you want from me, Fasmar?"  
"Oh please! Like if I can have something useful from you."  
"Then why are you here?"  
Now I couldn't see her in my mirror but someone else appeared.  
"Mom?" no, she wasn't real, that's just Fasmar playing with my mind.  
"SKY, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" her nose was bleeding while tears of blood ran down her face.  
"I-I didn't... STOP YOU AREN'T REAL!" I said looking away.  
"LOOK AT ME SKYLAR! YOU DID THIS!"  
"I-I am sorry mama I didn't w-want to-- UGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was about to throw the shampoo bottle at the mirror when someone knocked at the bathroom door.  
"Yo human, are ya ok? I hear ya screaming."  
Oh shit. He couldn't see me like this. I took a deep breath and putted my indifferent mask on.  
"Skylar?"  
"I'm fine Mammon, I just saw a spider."  
"If you say so..."  
I doubt he believed that. Oh well, at least I didn't broke the mirror. I changed quickly into something comfy and dried my hair. I took another deep breath and opened the door.

"So what were ya really screamin' at?" Mammon said crossing his arms.  
"I told you, I saw a spider." I said while my eyes were about to drop some tears.  
"Ya know that the Great Mammon is here to comfort ya, we've been friends for years now."  
"I-I just saw a s-spider." tears were running down my face as I looked away in shame.  
Mammon rushed over me and hugged me tight. I sneaked my head in his arms and cried harder.  
"Ya're so small." he said softly.  
"I'm not, you're just too tall." I said chuckling a little.  
"Thank you, Mammon. I swear you're so cute when you drop that act of yours." he blushed at my words and continued hugging me until I stopped crying.  
"It's ok if ya don't wanna tell me, but ya should tell someone about whatever it is, if not it will only get worse." he said with sincerity in his eyes.  
"I'll tell you eventually, but not now. I promise you."  
"Of course, take your time."  
"Soooo, wanna cuddle?" I asked while sitting on my bed.  
"The Great Mammon has lots of things to do ya know."  
I looked at him pouting.  
"But I guess I can make some time for ya. Make some room for me."  
He laid on his back and I putted my head on is chest. Then I fell asleep while he petted my hair.

[ **20.26** ]  
"Sky wake up. It's dinner time." Mammon said.  
"Five more minutes..." I said still half asleep.  
"If ya want to I can bring ya dinner when I finish."  
"No, there's no need for that, I'm awake."  
"Ok, I'm going to the kitchen now, I'll see ya there." he said exiting the room.  
I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I dried my face and saw her again.  
"Really? Twice a day now?" I said rolling my eyes at her.  
"Well after you locked me up in that vase I got bored often and practiced a lot."  
"Look, I'll be late for dinner so fuck off." I said going to my room again. I decided to put some decent clothes on and went to the dining room.  
"Hey Sky, wanna watch the other TSL episodes tomorrow afternoon?" Levi asked.  
"Sure, 6pm?"  
"That's fine for me."  
"Wait, is Levi socializing with people?" Asmodeus said with wide eyes.  
"So I wasn't the only one thinking that it was a strange thing." Belphegor said yawning.  
"C'mon leave him alone, guys." I said glancing at them while Levi blushed.  
The rest of the dinner was silent. I was the first one finishing eating because I didn't eat much so I got up and went to wash my plate in the kitchen sink.  
"You don't need to do that, you know?" a voice called me from behind. Belphegor.  
"I know, but I don't mind doing it." I said turning to him smiling. "So, wanna watch a movie tonight?"  
"I'm too tired for that. I'm going to sleep." he said going out of the room.  
"Mh, ok, sure..."

[ **02.00** ]  
"Ugh! I can't sleep." I got up and went to the kitchen to make me some tea. When I was younger my mom always did this for me, I hope it still works.  
I took a sip from my cup and Beelzebub entered the room.  
"Skylar? What are you doing here at 2 am?" he said looking for something to eat in the fridge.  
"I couldn't sleep." I answered taking another sip.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know... Can you maintain a secret?"  
He looked at me and nodded. He took a bag of chocolate lizard and sat next to me.  
"When my mom died, 10 years ago, and I looked at myself in the mirror I found this shadow looking at me. I called her Fasmar. She was kind with me for a while but then she appeared more often and was always more mean. She can change her form and today was the first time I saw her after 4 years. I managed to lock her in a vase in the Human World but I guess the spell doesn't work here."  
"And what exactly does she says to you?"  
"I- she transformed in my mom today and she was- sorry Beel, I don't want to talk about it." I took another sip from the cup and looked at him with a tired smile.  
"It's ok. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here, remember this." he said smiling at me.  
"Thank you, but now I better go to my room again, we have school today after all." I said heading out of the kitchen.  
"I guess I really needed to talk about it to someone, I feel a lot better now."  
When I arrived in my room I threw myself into bed and finally managed to sleep.

  
[ **07.30** ]

_**Beep** **Beep**_

  
*Yawn* I don't want to get up today.  
Wait, when did I put the alarm clock on? Oh right, the D.D.D. was already set.  
I washed my face and teeth, put my uniform on and went to the dining room.  
"Good morning Skylar." Lucifer said.  
"Morning. Do you know when my cat will arrive today?" I asked yawning.  
"It should be brought at 10 am."  
"I can't wait! I missed him a lot." I said grinning.  
"You have got a cat?" Satan asked me from across the table.  
"Of course I have. They're so cute."  
"Can I see him later?"  
"Sure."  
"Are ya trying to get some alone time with my human?" Mammon said glancing him.  
"I just wanted to see her cat, can't I?"  
"Please don't start. Mammon, there's no need to be jealous." I said looking at Mammon  
"Me? Jealous of a little human? Oh please! Like if I care."  
"Yeah right... I finished eating, can someone tell me where is the school?"  
"I can accompany if you want." Beel offered.  
"Sur--"  
"That won't happen, she's my human, I need to take care of her!" Mammon said.  
"Didn't you just said that you didn't care about her? If she's such a burden for you I can accompany her."  
"I- emh..." Mammon was blushing  
"Fine! If you're ready Mammon we can go, if not I'll just go with Beel." I said.  
"I'm ready! Let's go." my pact demon said grabbing his bag and heading out of the room.  
"I'll see you at school." I followed Mammon while waving at the other brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the song is "Per te" of Jovanotti. It's an italian song.


	3. First Day of School

"Are ya excited for your first day of school here?" Mammon asked walking me to school.  
"Meh, I never liked school. I prefer studying at home alone."  
"We have many different subjects here so ya won't get bored."  
"What about you, are you excited for your fist day of school with me?" I said looking at him grinning.  
"I hate school and I'm really bad at some subjects but I guess I don't mind having someone who doesn't insult me 24/7 next to me in some classes." he said blushing.  
"If you want I can help you sometimes studying. In the Human World I tutored my friend's brother."  
"I don't know, I'm very busy... Fine, I accept your offer."  
"Perfect, let me know when you don't understand something."

When we arrived at school everyone was looking at me: someone with a curios look and others licking their lips like they wanted to eat me. I looked at Mammon, he seemed worried.  
"Mammon? What are you thinking about?"  
"I won't be with ya all the time so if someone try to attack ya and ya can't protect yourself run."  
"Ehm...sure."

I hope it won't be like this all the times.

The first two classes were easy enough for me but way too boring. Now I had potion class, it should be interesting.  
In this class I don't know anyone so I better be careful. I seated in the back hoping no one would see me.  
"Hello class, today we'll learn how to do healing potion #1, but first I'd like to introduce you your new classmate, Skylar Tinley." the demon teacher said. Everyone in the room was now looking at me. It's the 3rd time this happens today. I waved at them and smiled.  
"Do you want to add something?" The teacher asked me.  
"No thanks. Please continue with your lesson."  
"Perfect. Does someone already know how to do this potion?"  
Me and another demoness raised our hand. I learned that potion a while ago, it's one of the easiest.  
"Caroline can you please seat next to Skylar and start making the potion then?"  
"Of course, teacher." the black haired demoness said with a sincere smile. She came up to me and seated on my left.

She seemed the nerd in every high school movie.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." she said.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"So I was saying that for making this potion--" the teacher started explain while me and Caroline grabbed the ingredients.  
"So what did you do in the Human World?" she whispered passing the ampule with the dragon's breath.  
"I worked in an ice cream shop." I said pouring the contents of the ampule into the cauldron.  
"And in your free time?"  
"I read some books or went to the bar with my two friends." I answered adding some Verbena leaves to the mix.  
"Ahem, care to tell us what you two are talking about?" the teacher said to us.  
"I was saying to Caroline that you forgot an ingredient: a Giant Golden-Crowned Flying-Fox Bat wing."  
"Oh sorry, you're right." he said continuing his lesson.  
Caroline looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth open.  
"How did you know that? We weren't listening to him."  
"Luck is on my side I guess." In reality Rolo, one of my little spirit, told me what I was supposed to say. I had 8 of them but I gifted two to my friends so I have 6 now:

  
• **Fillo** , the energetic one: he has two 'arms' and is very good at consoling me.   
• **Leila** , the cute one: she helps me with my clothes and makeup choice.   
• **Mocio** , the sad one: he come up when I'm too exited about something to calm me.   
• **Rolo** , the forever alone one: he seems a cat spirit and he's very awkward with other living things. He always helps me when I don't know what to say or do.   
• **Bartie** , the positive one: she likes to make me laugh and listens to music with me.   
• **Wobo** , the angry one: he likes insulting random people.   
  
They come to help me only when there is Geronimo, my cat, in my same Realm.  
  
Me and Caroline continued making the potion in silence.   
"Next time you need to make healing potion #1 without my help. Skylar and Caroline you will see if anyone does any mistakes or try to blow up our laboratory. Class dismissed." the teacher said while the students stand up for going to the other classes. I was about to exit but Caroline grabbed my arm.  
"Wait, do you wanna come to my house someday? I wanted to try some new potions and I think that you can help me with them." she said smiling.  
"I don't know if I can. You know there is this demon, Lucifer and he can be a real pain in the ass. I need to ask him the permission so I'll let you know." she laughed at my insults.  
"Here, you can have my phone number so you can tell me the answer. I need to go to the other class now, bye Sky."  
"Bye Carol." I said waving at her and heading to my last class as well.   
  
I changed in the gym uniform in the locker room and entered the fighting class.   
"Hi Sky, you have this class too?" Solomon said grinning.  
"Oh, hi sweetie, I hate this class, wanna go in another room and have fun with me?~" Asmodeus offered me with a wink.  
"Hey Solomon, it seems like it. And no, I prefer having fun beating asses here, Asmodeus." I said going to them laughing.  
The lust demon pouted at me and crossed his arms.  
"Ehm... I'm sorry Asmo?" I looked at Solomon with preoccupied eyes and he laughed.  
"Don't worry Sky, he's acting like this because he isn't used to people rejecting him."  
"Do I ignore him?" I said.  
"Why are you so mean with me?" Asmo asked me still pouting.  
"I'd like having fun with you but not now, ok?." I hope this works and won't be on a demon's bad side.  
"Of course, just call me when you want a wonderful night." Asmodeus said smiling.  
"Ahem! Today you'll do a fight tournament with 1 vs 1 matches to see your level. You can only use your body, no tails, wings or magic allowed. The one who passes out or die first will be disqualified. Pair up with someone." the teacher demon said.  
Before being able to choose someone, everyone was already in pairs except one demon. He was very tall and had a sculpted body. He was in his demon form and had a long pointed tail and two beautiful big horns.   
"I guess we're paired together, human." he said grinning at me and licking his lips.  
"That's not a problem for me, demon."  
He walked to me and whispered to my ear:  
"Don't play with fire or you'll get burned."  
"Don't worry for me big boy, I can cast some anti-burning spells." I said winking at him. He laughed.  
"Game on human, game on."  
"Today will fight Skylar and Drake." the teacher said.   
We went on the big wrestling ring and started warming up.  
"Ready... Set... Go!"  
Drake ran towards me and tried to give me a punch in the face that I dodged easily. He then tried to give me some kicks and other punches but I dodged them as well.  
"Go Skylar! You can do it!" Asmodeus and Solomon cheered for me outside the arena.  
The demon who was fighting with me was now tired so I grabbed his neck and cracked it with a simple movement. He dropped dead at my feet and I started laughing. Everyone was looking at me in silence with wide eyes.  
"What the fuck are you all looking at? Killing was allowed, wasn't it?" I said getting off of the ring.  
"Congratulations miss Tinley, you passed to the next round." the demon teacher told me smiling.  
"Thanks." I said with an innocent smile on.  
Asmodeus and Solomon approached me.  
"I didn't know that a small human like you could kill a big and powerful demon like Drake." Asmo said with a shocked expression.  
"Drake was one of the most powerful demon in the three realms. Only the seven demon brothers could defeat him." Solomon told me with a hand on his chin.  
"Are you sure he was this Drake? He wasn't that powerful, if he was faster maybe he could have given me a punch or two." I asked incredulously.  
"I'm certain. This wasn't you first time fighting a demon, right?"  
"Of course not, I fought in illegal underground fights sometimes. There always was at least a demon there."  
"So that's why you weren't shocked when you killed that demon." Asmodeus said nodding.   
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's my human? It's time to go home." Mammon said shouting and walking towards the ring.

"Oh shit, what happened here? Is Skylar ok?" Mammon started looking for me.  
"Mammon! I'm here." I said waving at him and smiling.  
"Sky? Did you do this again?" he asked me calming down.  
"Guilty." I told him laughing.  
"Wait, how did you know about her fights?" Solomon asked him.  
"I was there with her almost every time."  
"You knew this beauty and never told me before? How could you!" Asmodeus said pouting.  
"You pout too much, Asmo. You're cuter when you smile." I said grinning.  
"Aw. You're so sweet Sky." he told me smiling.  
"Oi! Don't flirt with my human. Sky let's go home." Mammon said.  
"One second, I need to change first."  
"Can I come?~" Asmo asked.  
"No, you can't!" the greed demon said.

"So who did ya kill?" Mammon said while we were walking home alone. The other brother needed to do something (someone).  
"Drake, did you know him?"  
"Really? I knew ya were powerful but, damn."  
"Please stop telling me that. You know I hate compliments."  
"I'll never understand ya."  
"Mammon? Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?"  
"Like the old times?"  
"Yes, like the old times." I answered looking at him smiling.  
"I'm down for it. I'll be there at 9." he said with a wide smile.

[ **12.08** ]  
We arrived home. I decided to cook something for lunch hoping that they could eat human food. I made some lasagna, meat and chips and then I baked some cupcakes. I used to cook often for my sister when my mom wasn't home.  
"I hope they like them." I whispered to myself while putting some frosting on the cupcakes.  
"Smells good, what are you doing?" Beel entered the kitchen looking at the food I made and taking a cupcake.  
"I'm cooking lunch for all of you. Can you help me take these in the dining room?"  
He nodded and did what I asked without complaining.

"Who made this food?" Satan asked.  
"I did, I hope it isn't that bad." I said laughing.  
"This is so good Sky! Can we have her on cooking duty too?" Beel asked.  
"If she wants to." Lucifer answered.  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
"Everyone at school is talking about this human who killed Drake during a match in the fighting class and it wasn't Solomon." Lucifer said.  
Everyone turned to look at me with wide eyes, except Mammon and Asmodeus who were smiling at me.  
"Will you punish me?" I asked looking at the pride demon.  
"Of course not, it was allowed. I just wanted to congratulate with you, he was very powerful."  
"Thanks." I said looking away.  
"I'm heading to my room now. Lucifer, I'm stopping by your office later, I want to ask you a question." I grabbed my empty plate, washed it and went to my room.  
On my bed there was a beautiful black cat looking at me.  
"GERONIMO!" I ran towards him and hugged him.  
"I missed you!" I said giving him a kiss and petting him while he purred.

[ **15.30** ]  
*knock knock*  
"Hi Skylar, it's me, Satan. Can I come?"  
"Enter." I said to the door.   
I closed the book and put it carefully on the bedside table trying to not wake my cat who was sleeping on my lap.  
Satan walked towards me slowly looking at my cat.  
"What's his name?" he asked.  
"Geronimo, he's a Bombay." I said while the cat started stretching.  
"Wanna pet him?" I asked Satan smiling.  
He seated in front of me and Geronimo jumped on his lap. Satan began petting him and the cat relaxed under his touch.  
"He likes you." I said laughing at the cuteness of the scene.  
"Geronimo is adorable." he said with a wide smile.  
"You can come and play with him whenever you want." I told him.  
"Thanks Skylar."  
I grabbed the book and started reading again as Satan continued playing with my cat.  
"What are you reading?" he asked me.  
"'The Girl on the Train'."  
"It's a mystery book, right?"  
"Yes." I said closing the book again.  
"Do you like reading too?"  
"Of course I do. I especially love mystery."  
"You've got great tastes, do you want to read something together some day?" he offered.  
"Sure, but now I need to have a shower and go to Levi after, I promised him. If you want you can stay and play with Geronimo, I don't mind." I said getting up.  
"I appreciate your offer but I need to go as well now. Thank you for you hospitality." he said walking out of the room.

I had a long and relaxing hot shower then I grabbed a towel put it around me and dried my hair. I walked in my room and Leila appeared.

"So what is the occasion?" she asked while I was putting some underwear on.  
"Watching anime with Levi." I answered.  
"Is it cold in there?"  
"A little."  
She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a dark green sleeveless top and gave them to me.  
"Where do you keep your accessories?"  
"Open the third drawer."  
She gave me two black hair clips that I put on my right side of hair.  
I watched myself in the mirror and put some mascara on.  
"Perfect." Leila said.  
"Thank you love, you're the best." I told her smiling.  
She blushed and disappeared.  
I took a photo of me in the long mirror and sent it to my friends.

[ The drunked ones ]

**Me** : Photo sent.  
 **Me** : Leila worked her magic.

**Eli** : That little spirit is the best!  
 **Marg** : Did you make some friends there?  
 **Eli** : Or a boyfriend maybe.  
 **Me** : Don't start.  
 **Eli** : What about Lucifer? Do you still hate him?  
 **Me** : I mean he took Geronimo to me but Idk, he seems off.  
 **Marg** : Oh, that's why I didn't see that cat today, I thought I lost him again.  
 **Me** : AGAIN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!  
 **Me** : Margaret?  
 **Me** : Elia?  
 **Me** : Really guys? Next time I see you you better run.

[ **17.30** ]  
I knocked at Lucifer's office door.  
"Come in." he said.  
I entered the room and sit on the chair in front of him. He was working on the computer.  
"What did you need to ask me?" Lucifer said taking his eyes off the screen.  
"I met this demoness named Caroline today at school and she asked if I could go to her house one day to help her with making some potions."  
"Only if you will be accompanied from someone and come back by 10pm."  
"That's fine for me. I'll ask Mammon or Solomon for this."  
"Solomon? I don't trust that guy."  
"That isn't my problem." I said getting up and ready to leave.  
"Listen you little human, I won't tolerate that attitude from a stupid and insignificant thing like you. Next time you talk to me like that I'll torture you until you can't take it anymore. Are we clear?" he said looking at me in the eyes.  
"Crystal." I exited the office.

[ **18.00** ]  
I went to Levi's room and opened the door strangely unlocked.  
"Levi~Chan are you here? I let myself in." I said looking around the room.  
"Leviathan? We were supposed to watch TSL, remember?"  
"Sky? Ah sorry, I was sleeping." Levi appeared from his tub/bed still half asleep.  
"It's okay, if you want I can go and we'll watch the other episodes another day." I walked towards the tub.  
"There's no need for that. If you want you can seat here, it's comfortable." he said looking at me and blushing.  
He was about to get up but I stopped him.  
"You can stay in the tub if you're comfortable, I'm going to grab my giant pillow in my room. Can you prepare the episodes?"  
He nodded at me and I went to my room to take the pillow. It was a gift from my dad or at least that's what my mom said. I never knew my father name and I never saw him. My mother refused to let me see him but she never told me why. I returned to Levi's room and lay down on the pillow.

[ **20.45** ]  
"Levi? Are you awake?" I whispered.  
"Sky? Yes, I am."  
"I need to go now. We'll continue another time? Maybe I'll stay the night here."  
"Oh, ehm, s-sure." he said blushing.  
"Bye Levi~Chan." I said smiling and heading to my room.  
I prepared a film on the TV and seated on the bed surfing on Devilgram.

[ **21.03** ]  
"Yo human, the Great Mammon arrived." Mammon said loudly opening the door.  
"Is there a time when you don't shout?" I said rolling my eyes.  
He laid on the bed next to me and I started the film.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. I just wanted to tell you that I created a tumblr page for this story. I'll post my characters drawings there. https://erica1243.tumblr.com  
> Leave a comment ^.^


End file.
